Random Drabble Meme
by Crowsister
Summary: Random short stories with random characters thrown into random universes! Changes every chapter. If sequel to one drabble is wanted, speak up and write a reveiw!
1. Dogbone Pokémon Adventure: What Did I Do

Random Drabble: Pokémon Adventure 1: What Did I Do to Deserve this Nightmare?  
><span>Rules of Random Drabble<span>:  
>-pick two or more random characters from any fandom, whether they are OCs or canon.<br>-subject matter can be about anything or anyone the writer wants.  
>-if a sequel is wanted, people must speak up or sequel will never be written.<br>-pairings may be included if author wishes.  
><span>Cast<span>:  
><em>Diane Balto Skye# <em>as _The Troubled Poochyena  
>Harley Winston Bloodriver* <em>as _The Troubling Houndour  
>ShadowWolfnr14# <em>as _The Troubled Poochyena's Trainer  
>Aurorawolfa* <em>as _The Troubling Houndour's Trainer _aka_ the Bushy Tailed Trainer_

*belongs to Aurorawolfa  
>#belongs to ShadowWolfnr14<p>

Extra Notes:  
><em>Set in the Pokémon universe. Just wrote it for some reason or another. I guess that Diane and Harley were just haunting my mind…and then they somehow turned into Pokémon. Then the Aurorawolfa in my thinking space demanded to be put into it with myself. Random drabble is called random drabble for a reason. And this is how I got introduced to Harley. Aurorawolfa was so happy and excited to show me, basically bouncing off the walls. True, she was excited about the chaos she could write with Arrow (who is Harley's little sister), but I instantly attached to Harley. Then, during a role-play of ours, we just randomly paired Diane (who had been originally paired with Robin from Teen Titans) and Harley together. Later, I dubbed the pairing Dogbone due to Harley being able to pull bones out of his body to use as weapons and Diane being part wolf. The two characters had a classic chemistry: smart girl and strong guy. Easy pairing. And yes, Harley loves to abuse Aurorawolfa. It's quite comical to watch an author being tortured by their own character.<em>

_I thank Aurorawolfa for getting in my thinking space, creating Harley (and everyone else), and for dealing with my occasional spurts of super-dooper weirdness._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did she have to get that stupid mutt? My life would be so much easier if she didn't get<em> him_. Arceus, this headache's killing me…"_

It had all started when the Poochyena's trainer had met up with her friend, the bubbly one with a bushy tail on the back of her head. The bushy tailed one wanted to show her trainer a new addition to her team – a Houndour. The two humans had a love of dark type Pokémon, so they always showed off to each other when they met during their travels in Hoenn.

"Diane," her trainer had said, "Come meet Harley."

The Poochyena, Diane, should have disobeyed her trainer for once. Just this once…and every time _he_ was involed.

You see, the meeting had been forced. Both trainers had mischivious smirks on their strange, furless muzzles as they pushed the two canines closer to each other. Both canines were less than enthusiastic. The Houndour even tried to bite his trainer. They had a stare off, her red and yellow eyes meeting his black and white ones. Diane had puffed up her fur to try to seem intimidating, but the Houndour only laughed at her.

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't working," he had chuckled, smirking, "Though, I wouldn't be lying if I said that you're pulling off cute."

Oh, how she hated how _he_ underestimated her. Just because he was bigger than her didn't mean he was stronger! She was the strongest of her litter, the only one with a special "gift" from her father (a Manetric).

And that was only the beginning. Apparently, the two trainers decided that they were going to start a new journey in a whole new region! They were going to travel together and they were only going to bring one Pokémon from this region. Diane was her trainer's choice. The bushy tailed trainer was going to bring _him_.

This was going to be a _long_ journey…

* * *

><p>They were back at her trainer's den. It was a cave carved by the claws of Rodrigo, a Zangoose. Diane was laying on her trainer's stomach as the human laid on the floor. She growled appreciatively as the human scratched behind her left ear.<p>

"Diane, this trip's gonna rock. We'll have so much fun." Diane snorted, closing her eyes. "You and Harley are gonna be best friends."

That caused Diane to yelp and open her eyes to look disbelievingly at her trainer.

"What? You guys seemed to have fun."

Diane barked, "Fun? Being made fun of is fun?" She did not rant anymore, knowing her trainer could not understand a word she said.

"Yeah, it was so much fun, wasn't it girl?"

Diane almost gave a scream of frustration as she padded off her trainer's stomach.

"_Why, why, why me? What did I do to deserve this, this…nightmare?"_


	2. TFA humanized Short: Sunburn

Random Drabble: _TFA-humanized 1: Sunburn_

Rules of Random Drabble:  
><strong>-pick two or more random characters from any fandom, whether they are OCs or canon.<br>-subject matter can be about anything or anyone the writer wants.  
>-if a sequel is wanted, people must speak up or sequel will never be written.<br>-pairings may be included if author wishes.**

Cast:  
><em>Raptor#<br>Earthquake*_

*belongs to Aurorawolfa  
>#belongs to ShadowWolfnr14<p>

Extra Notes:

_Set in TFA-humanized (characters from Transformers: Animated as humans) universe. Characters from Aurorawolfa's __Rogues__ and __Leaders__ are most likely going to be mentioned. Warnings for language and light adult flirting. This is my response to Aurorawolfa and my "weekly" challenge. We give ourselves a prompt and then we write a short fic on it using the others characters. So she'll be posting hers this Saturday since she'll be going to her own, personal hell. We will usually be posting these on Sundays._

* * *

><p>"Damn it, your hands are cold!" he whined, squirming like a small child. From head to toe, his skin was bright red. His brown hair was littered with dry skin that was peeling off his head. His yellow eyes were narrowed in agitation.<p>

"Grow up, Earthquake!" his friend growled, clearly not understanding how cold hands and sunburns were not appreciated right now. Her brown hair was tied up into a bun and her green eyes were also narrowed in agitation. Earthquake yelped as her lotion covered hands touched his shoulders, shuddering. He tried his best to hold still, not wanting to be tackled by Raptor (_again_…what was it with that woman and tackling him?) in his sunburned state. And besides…it was an excuse to be close to her. Slowly, as he focused on his love for her, her touch became soothing and a tiny bit arousing. He noticed she rubbed the lotion on in circular motions slowly. Her seemingly innocent touch was slowly driving him up the wall. "Not so bad now, is it?" she teased, smirking as she slowly moved down his back.

He growled softly, "Shut it." He leaned into her touch as she chuckled softly. He shuddered heavily when she got to his lower back, moaning softly. Her smirk increased, rubbing slowly.

"Like that, big guy?" she whispered into his ear, making him growl and shudder more. Raptor loved teasing him – he made it easy for her. But she held herself back – she knew he did not love her the way she loved him. She could tell. And, man, did it hurt like a sunburn on her heart. Every time he spoke to her or hugged her was another poke at the sunburn. And the man in front of her – the one she loved – would tell you that sunburns hurt.

"Almost as much as you," he muttered to himself, arching his back to her touch. She blinked in surprise, hearing him with her inhuman hearing.

She asked, acting innocent, "What did you say?"

He panicked slightly, lying, "I, uh, said 'almost as much as hamburgers'." He cursed himself for his loud mouth. It would be the death of him.


	3. CATS vs the Xmen: Normal

Random Drabble: _CATS vs. the X-men_  
><span>Rules of Random Drabble:<span>  
><em>-pick two or more random characters from any fandom, whether they are OCs or canon.<br>-subject matter can be about anything or anyone the writer wants.  
>-if a sequel is wanted, people must speak up or sequel will never be written.<br>-pairings may be included if author wishes._

Cast:  
><em>*Luna<br>#Sarah O'Keefe  
>+WolverineJames Howlett/Logan_

***belongs to Aurorawolfa  
>#belongs to ShadowWolfnr14<br>+belongs to Marvel/Disney**

Extra Notes:  
><em>I deliver! Finally, I am so freakin' late on this. XD Now, hopefully, Alex and I will be able to do this still with school and what not. I hope so because these are quite fun. ^_^ I hope you all enjoy! And please, tolerate my poor excuse for a Texan accent. I tend to mix the accents of the South US a lot. I blame my dad for making me watch too many John Wayne movies. And I am so not going to try to attempt Wolverine's accent.<em>

* * *

><p>She was never normal. And that was just fine with her. Normal meant being narrow-minded, not being able to really appreciate other view points or even experiences. Normal meant being without the incredible powers she had, the mind-blowing connection she had with nature. She would be forever alone if she was normal. Her powers let her understand the great songs the animals sang when they howled or roared. They let her run as fast as a cheetah, hear as well as a bat - and, if she practiced enough, she could copy any ability of any animal. Sarah O' Keefe took her mutant gene with pride and gratitude. She loved it with every fiber of her being.<p>

But there were times that it was extremely annoying. Like now, when she had these two incredibly rude people to deal with. One was a grizzly, short man who called himself Wolverine (a name that fit him quite well, considering his gruff nature and growl-like voice). The other was an impatient, tall woman who said that she went by Luna (most likely a reference to her long white hair). Both were mutants and were a part of two of the leading mutant schools in the United States. Wolverine said he was a teacher at the Xavier Institute, a place Sarah had gotten letters from multiple times. She had read the first one. She analyzed it, slowly realizing that it was a place to control mutants. She ignored every letter since. (A/N: I know the Xavier Institute is nothing like that. It's Sarah's opinion, not mine)

Luna was intriguing at first, but Sarah soon grew tired of her rash and aggressive nature. She was the Headmistress of her own school (which she did not directly name, simply called it the School of Rough Learning) which focused on mutants with animal-like powers or features. The latter was obvious on Luna. Two rounded snow leopard ears sat on top of her head, proudly visible along with her tail. Luna offered Sarah a chance to show off her powers, to not be afraid of human attacks. To this, Sarah remarked, "Ah have nothin' ta hide, Miss. Ah look as normal as any othah girl here in Texas. Hell, Ah'm better than all of them put togethah." She noticed worry enter both of the adults eyes at that last statement. And that puts us here, in the country styled living room of Ivory O' Keefe, Sarah's grandmother who she was currently living with, to witness Sarah's choice.

"Look, kid, you're not gonna gain anymore control of your powers on yer own, you need help," Wolverine replied, his face stern and looked like it was trying to be concerned. Sarah snorted, rolling her brown eyes.

She replied, "Ah have good control over my powers. Ah dun need your help." Her face portrayed her annoyance and her growing lack of patience.

"But you do need protection from the anti-mutant humans," Luna promptly replied, seeing Sarah's statement as the orange haired girl's want to go to Luna's school over the one Wolverine taught at. However, Sarah shook her head at Luna's reply.

She replied, slightly growling, "No, ah dun need that eithah. What ah do need is for ya both ta git outta mah grangran's house and off her property. Ah'll state it clear for y'all - ah dun want ta join eithah of your schools. So stop usin' me as some sort of competition to git out your sexual tension. Your hormones smell nasty." Luna growled, looking as if she was trying to burn Sarah down with a glare. Wolverine looked a mix of shocked, angry, and embarrassed. He slowly nodded, grabbing Luna's arm in a tight grip.

"Let me go," the cat-woman growled, "This little bitch needs to burn for her insolence!" She squirmed in his grip as he dragged her out, practically snarling.

"You know we can't force the kid, Luna," he growled back, "That'd be just like Stryker and your fa-..._him_." That shut Luna up so quickly, that Sarah wondered if Wolverine had a mute button for her in one of his leather jacket's pockets and pressed it without moving. Luna's face turned to slight regret as she slightly relaxed in Wolverine's hold.

"I...I'll leave you alone," she replied slowly, "But my offer still stands."

"As does Xavier's," the burly man replied as he let the cat-woman go, "You're always welcome, kid."

"Ah'll keep that in mind," Sarah replied, trying to sound like she was considering their offers. But in reality, she felt like she was dismissing two very dangerous salespeople. She watched the two leave in opposite directions.

Sarah had a feeling that the tension between the two adults was very normal for them. She would hate for something like that to happen to her.


	4. Minecraft: Rescue

Random Drabble: _Minecraft - Rescue_  
><span>Rules of Random Drabble:<span>  
><em>-pick two or more random characters from any fandom, whether they are OCs or canon.<br>-subject matter can be about anything or anyone the writer wants.  
>-if a sequel is wanted, people must speak up or sequel will never be written.<br>-pairings may be included if author wishes._

Cast:  
><em>*Aurorawolfa (Alex)<em>

_#ShadowWolfnr14 (Mare)_

_*Code  
>+Mystery Guest #1<em>

_+Mystery Guest # 2_

_=Mystery Guest #3_

_=Mystery Guest #4_

***belongs to Aurorawolfa  
>#belongs to ShadowWolfnr14<br>+belongs to Disney  
>=belongs to the Yogscast<br>&belongs to Hasbro**

Extra Notes:  
><em>*evil laugh* Oh, it's good to know what happens before the end. Especially when I know at least one reader is squirming.<em>

_This is rated M for Mouth of Alex._

* * *

><p>It was the craziest dream she probably ever had. And that included her dreams of Disturbia (at least those made some sort of strange sense) and the ones she had so far had of the Pierrot (though she kind of liked those). And this was now her new reason as to why she was never going to eat macaroni and cheese before bed. Unless it was Kraft's because her friend, Mare, never seemed to have problems after eating Kraft's. Probably because it had fake cheese. But that was not the point. The point was that she was running with and from fictional characters in a dream and couldn't wake up. Oh God, she hoped it was a dream. She was shocked out of her train of thought when something exploded nearby. She shouted, "God dammit, CAREFUL FUMBLEMORE! KILL ISRAPHEL, NOT US!"<p>

"BUT I DIDN'T SPILL ANY JUICE!" Fumblemore yelled back as he flew by, his hearing obviously messed up by the hair and built up ear wax in his ears. Alex sighed, wanting to roll her eyes if it was not for the fact that they were running from one of the dark evil lords of the fictional world. She needed more focus on running than rolling eyes since she was a horrible runner.

A familiar voice shouted, "AL!" Alex looked back to see her friend, Mare, riding Code's vehicle mode (a motorcycle). She was wearing a black suit of armor with wolf and griffin designs on it. And to complete the image, there was Stitch, in his own set of red armor, on the front of the motorcycle. As the strange procession sped by, Stitch jumped off, cackling as he tackled Isaraphel's pale face. Alex shrieked as Mare scooped her up and put her on the back of the Code's motorcycle form. "Al, calm the frick down. Screaming makes it worse," her friend scolded.

"MARE! What the FUCK is going on?" she yelled, clinging to her friend for dear life. Mare laughed as Code laughed.

Code answered, "Let's put it this way – your overactive imagination has become a weapon."

"And Israphel wants it," Mare added as they zipped and swerved away from said evil lord, "So, basically, we're running through your mind until your body naturally wakes up. Then I'm sent back to my body and Code's sent back to your imagination."

"Why the hell is Stitch here?" Alex asked as they zoomed past what looked to be chocolate trees and a river filled with Kraft's mac and cheese.

"Your mind, not mine," Mare replied, "I couldn't explain it if you paid me. Though, I'd make a whole lot of money off of writing philosophy books based off of your mind."

Alex rolled her eyes. Everything started fading to black. The last thing Alex heard was Mare's voice…screaming for a pie rot or something…maybe it was a rotting pie…why would she want that?

* * *

><p>"Alex, wake up! AL? ALLEY CAT?" someone screamed at Alex. She got up from her bed and looked to the source – she left her computer on all night with a call to her friend, Marilyn, on Skype still up. "YAY, YOU'RE ALIVE!"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alex asked.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Mare replied, "Just a dream I had last night…"


End file.
